Paint It Black
by TheBrokenSmileXx
Summary: You have to leave the city of your comfort and go into the wilderness of your intuition.  What you'll discover will be wonderful.  What you'll discover is yourself.
1. Every Day Is Exactly The Same,

**Authors Note: - I know, I know, I know I can't stop starting new stories. I swear that this is my last one that I am starting before I finish the others. I just had an erg to do a story about crime and all that bad stuff. Even though I don't know a lot about that stuff I'm willing to give it a try. So wish me good luck. I hope this story goes really far and let's hope that this story won't end up being a romantic novel. So Enjoy.**

**

* * *

**

** Story:- Paint It Black**

** Everyday Is Exactly The Same**

_I think I used to have a purpose_  
_But then again_  
_That might have been a dream_  
_I think I used to have a voice_  
_Now I never make a sound_  
_I just do what I've been told_  
_I really don't want them to come around_

''You deserve nothing Brooke! Your just a fucking spoilt brat!'' that's all Brooke heard when she ran up the stairs and slammed the door of her room shut.

She ran around her room looking for something heavy. So, she just grabbed her jewellery box from underneath and chucked it at her door not caring about the jewellery worth £1,000 that spilled out of it. She searched for something else as she heard loud heavy thumps coming up the stairs she circled the room looking for something else to add to her collection of thing near the door and came face to face to the doll house her mother dearest gave her for her 5th birthday. She heard the footsteps getting closer and closer followed by heavy breathing. So she ran towards the dollhouse and put her arms underneath it to pick it up. She sighed and looked down when she saw her doll fall from the doll house to the floor with a tiny thump. She carried on taking small steps towards the door and took a large one to step over the doll, she let out a big breath when she reached the door and placed the doll house slowly in front of the door hoping that it will be enough to stop _him_ from coming in.

**BANG! BANG! BANG!**

Brooke gasped and took slow steps back as she stared at the door vibrating in large movements. Tears started emerging in her eyes as she heard her dad screaming and cursing for her to let him in.

**BANG! BANG! BANG!**

They only got louder and fiercer. She carried on taking slow steps back cursing the tears that where threatening to spill from her eyes. She watched as the doll house Victoria gave her started moving along with the door.

''Open the fucking door Brooke!'' This didn't sound like her dad. Not like how he used to be anyway. Before her family use to be the equivalent to families you see in adverts for breakfast cereals. Her mum and dad would always give her piggy banks on the way to the car and sometimes they would even go to picnics and splash around in the little lake that use to run by the park.

But, now? Now her family looked like the families that you would find in the adverts for family practise. In fact her family was even worse.

Brooke stopped walking when she felt her foot step on something. She looked down, at first she couldn't even see what it was because her eyes where all blurry and it was like looking through a glass that was smothered with oil. She used the palms of her hands to wipe the tears threatening her eyes. Her palms where sweaty, but it worked and did its job.

Her eyes slowly unmasked a doll lying on the floor with her brunette hair tied into 2 messy pigtails. One was looser and lower down on the other but the doll still looked perfect. Brooke bent down to pick it up but stopped when she heard her dad speak.

''You're not even worth it! Even the scum on my shoe is more useful than you!'' and with that he walked away in a gruff. She could hear his heavy breathing becoming more distant.

The brunette stood still waiting for him to return but he didn't. She figured he probably went to sleep. Seeming as it was past midnight.

She aggressively wiped the tears from her eyes with the back of her hands and walked towards her bathroom like a zombie. Showing no emotion.

She stared at herself in the mirror. Her once beautiful and shiny brunette locks where now stuck together and the front pieces stuck to her face like paper stuck to glue her hair was as tedious as ever. She looked at her skin. Which looked as white as dry as ever, She resembled a vampire. The dead. She stared right at her eyes intensely, the sparkle they once had, had disappeared. They were surrounded by dark circles. Like the dark circles panda's had around their eyes. Only theirs were there from the beginning, hers was caused by no sleep.

She opened her second drawer and found an orange cylinder that she stole from her dad and unscrewed the lid. She shook the cylinder causing 3 pills to spill out from the tub to her damp palms she put her head under the running tap to help swallow the pills.

She couldn't take it anymore. She didn't have to live like this.

So, she grabbed her duffel bag from under her bed and started packing. The once bubbly brunette opened the window and threw her bag out her window and cringed when it landed with a thud. She looked back at her room and noticed something white glowing on the floor. She squinted to make out what it was and noticed it was her doll. She snatched it from the ground at put it in her back pocket. She lowered down her rope made out of old clothes from her window and slowly climbed down it.

Without taking one last look behind her, she made her way through the dark.

* * *

It was when she got off the couch and saw the first sign that she reached North Carolina when she actually realised what she had done.

She fucking escaped.

She stood there a while thinking about what she had done. There was no turning back. Not like last time. She looked at her wrist and looked at her watch which had cracked when she once tried to hit her dad but he just stepped on her arm. Making pain jot right threw her arms as well as cracking her only watch. The watch read 3:33 am. Richard would have already come to her room for her daily beating and already realised that she wasn't there. There was no need to leave a note. There was no one she wanted to thank for helping her for getting this far. She didn't have anyone there. She was alone. Just like now. But this time was different. She had no shelter or food. Just the money she stole from Victoria earlier on the year and the change she found in her piggybank.

Life Sucked.

* * *

She had been in tree hill for approximately 6 hours and she still couldn't find a place to stay. Her legs felt weak and felt like the where going to collapse any second. Her eyes were also seconds away from shutting. She looked down at her stomach when she heard the sound it made when she needed to eat. She never realised that she had gone that long without eating. The brunette was surprised it started rumbling now.

She stopped in front of a place which seemed as a suitable place to eat. Brooke looked at the window which was covered with writing saying 'Deb's Diner'. When she finished reading that she looked through the window and saw a blonde lady at the till her hair stopped at the beginning of her shoulders. She had bronzed skin which seemed to go well with the blue spaghetti strap top she was wearing. Brooke attention towards the blonde women stopped when she saw another lady walk towards her. This one seemed a lot younger than the blonde; this one looked like she was in her teens. She had dirty blonde hair which reached just the beginning of where her back started to arch.

The older blonde looked up when the younger one started talking to her. When the older blonde looked up she had something in her eyes. She looked at the other blonde with so much love and care. Brooke had never received anything like that. Not even close. She guessed that was her daughter but they didn't look anything alike. Brooke swiftly looked away when the older lady looked up and acted like she was admiring the flowers in front of the shop. Witch somehow turned out to be her favourite flowers. Calla Lilies.

They were different compare to the other ones. These ones stood out. They didn't have petals to attract the bees. But they still looked beautiful.

The brunette looked up when she heard the door open along with heels tapping on the floor towards her. She let out a small smile when she looked up and noticed that it was the elder lady.

Brooke followed her movements as she watched as the woman put her hand behind her ear to pull out a cigarette causing her hair to fall out from its place behind her ear she then dug in her pockets searching for something and grinned when she found it. She then lifted up her lighter and used it to match her cigarette which was now placed in her mouth.

''Do you?'' she stretched out her hand to ask Brooke if she wanted a cigarette.

Brooke stared at the stretched out arm before her remembering the last time she smoked. Maybe 4 months ago. When she went out with her so called friends.

She politely shook her head.

''So what's a girl like you doing here anyway?'' she said in a muffled tone as she still had the cigarette in her mouth trying to light it up.

''You know…just trying to run away from life'' Brooke was surprised at how confident that came out.

''why here, why tree hill?'' she looked intensely at Brooke while taking a drag of smoke. Brooke was surprised that she would even smoke. She didn't look like a lady that would. Not after the look she saw her give to the other person.

''First place I saw'' she didn't really know why. She just followed where her feet lead her. It didn't matter where she went she just wanted to start new. Like she said. 'Run away from life' her old life.

The lady stared at her and smiled. ''How rude of me not to introduce myself to you. I'm Deb, the owner of this place'' she looked back to show Brooke she was talking about Deb's diner. She stuck out her hand waiting for Brooke to take it.

''I'm Brooke'' she took the hand and smiled as she shook it.

''Don't you want to come in?'' Deb motioned her head over to her diner.

Brooke looked at the diner and where the younger lady still was. ''Sure''

* * *

Brooke now sat at a table near the door eating one of the best jacket potatoes she had ever had. She licked her lips once she was finished.

She watched as the younger worker took confident steps towards Brooke and taking a seat opposite her. She stuck her hand out ''Hey, I'm Haley''

The blonde watched as the brunette stared at her hand and slowly lifted hers to shake it. ''I'm Brooke''

''So if you don't mind me asking, why did you run away?''

Brooke really didn't mind telling Haley. She seemed nice; better than the plastics she used to talk to from where she used to live. But the whole reason she came here was because she wants to start new, to forget everything that had happened and concentrate on what's happening.


	2. A Twist In My Story,

**Authors Note:-**

**I Just wanted to post this before the holidays where over because my holidays finish tomorrow and i wouldn't have enough time to update enough.**

** Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

Story:- Paint It Black

A Twist In My Story

_If travel is searching_  
_And home what's been found_

_I'm not stopping_

_I'm going hunting_  
_I'm the hunter_  
_I'll bring back the goods_  
_But i don't know when_

It was 9 am when Brooke's alarm went off. She sighed as she reached for the button to switch the alarm off.

''Turn that shit off'' Brooke sighed as she finally got it to switch off and turned to where the muffled voice came from. Chase.

Brooke had only been in tree hill for three weeks and in that amount of time she already got herself a decent job and an apartment to live. Deb had kindly let Brooke work for her even if Brooke wasn't good in the kitchen. Deb was like the mother Brooke never had. Brooke watched as the motherly blonde slowly started giving her 'the look' that she gave Haley a few days back and even though the brunette always wanted someone to give her that look she still would do anything to stop the blonde she had slowly grown to love like her own mother to give it because Brooke knew that she wasn't worth it all. Any of it.

When Brooke had only been in tree hill for a week Deb forced Brooke to go to school and carry on with her education. Haley; another blonde that she had grown close to, had showed her around the school and had showed Brooke the 'gang' she hangs around with. And that's when she met chase. It didn't take long for him to get engrossed with Brooke but the relationship was just revolved around sex.

Later on in the second week she found herself in a situation where she found out that 'the gang' she hanged around with where involved with drugs. At first she tried to ignore it but she figured out that it was a good way to get money. It took a few more days to realise that half the school where scared of her. Mainly because of whom she hanged around with.

So now here she was, in bed with chase and waking up early for her shift at Deb's diner.

* * *

Deb looked up when she heard the bell on top of the door ring signalling someone just stepped foot inside the store she smiled when a familiar brunette walked through in the same clothes she's been wearing for a week. Her navy baggy sweater reached up to the beginning of her thighs and she wore black skinny jeans with dark brown Dr Marten boots.

Deb had grown to love this girl like she was her own; Even if she only knew her for 3 weeks. She always kept an eye on Brooke. Not in a way to make sure she doesn't steal anything but in a way to see who she was. Deb seemed okay with the fact that the brunette didn't want to share her past but she knew she would have to someday.

Even if the past is the past it still make up for whom you are.

Whenever Deb watched Brooke she always noticed how she was always determined to do things by herself without help.

But the motherly blonde was bothered to know why Brooke ran away because just yesterday she noticed a purple bruise on Brooke's wrist. The brunette didn't know she saw it because she thought she hid it by wearing her cracked watch; which she had to remove when she washed the dishes.

* * *

Brooke did what she did that day like she did at every other day in tree hill.

Serve the people that took a seat at either table 6 or 7 and clean up the table after them.

She sighed as she looked at the clock; still 1 more hour left for her shift to finish. The brunette looked up when the bell on top of the door chimed. The brunette worker watched as a group of teenagers walked in all wearing hoodies. She watched as they all walked in; the smallest female was cursing at a brunette male; which also happened to be the tallest while they took their seats at Brooke's table. Table 7.

Brooke observed the young female as she took a seat next to the brunette at the table. The dimpled brunette watched stunned as the male rode his hand underneath the table and under her hoodie revealing her prominent bump in her abdomen.

She let out a sigh as she slowly walked up to the table.

Once Brooke reached their she took out her notepad from her back pocket as well as taking her pen out. She waited there until they noticed that she was waiting to take their order. She only seemed to grab the attention of one set of blue eyes which just stared right at her. The brunette shifted under his penetrating gaze but he didn't seem to stop.

Did she have shit on her face?

The brunette tried to ignore the set of eyes that seemed like they were piercing right through her. After a few seconds she started to get really paranoid, so she tried to stare right back at him hoping he would stop but the outcome was the total opposite because the second his ocean blue eyes locked onto her forest green ones she was a goner.

After a few seconds she broke out of the gaze and watched as he smirked at her. Did he find this situation amusing? The petite brunette couldn't help but send back a glare in his direction causing his smirk to reappear.

She still stood there waiting to catch everyone's attention. Growing impatient, the worker let out a cough do grab everyone's attention. This to her surprise had worked.

'Umm…Can I take y-your order?''

Brooke watched as they all started arguing over what to get. It was the same people as before. The smallest yet loudest female wanted coffee with her toasties but the male disagreed telling her that he was paying so he got to choose and he already spent money on her on the ice cream he bought for her yesterday and the few days before that.

While they argued Brooke couldn't help but look back at the boy with the piercing blue eyes

There was something different about his eyes and the way he looked at her. He looked at her differently from the others.

She snapped herself out of wherever she seemed to be trapped in and listened to the rest of the group as they started telling her their order. She faced the blue eyes blonde wondering if he wanted anything to eat.

''Would _you_ like anything?'' Brooke watched as he squinted his ocean blue eyes as he stared intently at her watch on her wrist and shook his head and she turned to face the rest of the group.

''Ok, so you ordered…'' The brunette repeated their order in case she forgot anything, as she spoke she watched the sandy blonde from the corner of her eyes and watched as he continued to stare at her wrist. Why couldn't he just ask for the fucking time?

When their food arrived she quickly but steadily placed the plates full of food on the table without taking a look at _his_ direction and mentally applauded herself for not looking his way. What was his fucking problem anyway?

* * *

30 minutes later and they _just_ finished eating.

Brooke stood behind the counter quickly stealing glances over at the table but acted like she was concentrating on the magazine in front of her when they got up and headed for the door leaving a tip on the table.

She let out a sigh of relief when the last member of the '_gang'_ walked through the door and looked out her watch letting out another sigh of relief when she noticed that there was only 10 more minutes left for her shift to finish.

Brooke walked up to the table and grabbed the tip that was left on the table and stuffed it in her fanny pack along with the rest of the tips people left for her. The dimpled brunette then grabbed all the plates and cleaned them out then grinned a little when there was only 2 minutes left.

She grabbed her sweater from the coat rack and walked out the door. She looked up at the sky;The sky was so dark, it was as if someone had thrown a moth-eaten blanket over the earth, and the stars were the little holes that had been eaten away by the insects. she groaned as she realised that she wasted another whole day working. But it's worth the money that she'll make out of it.

Brooke let out a small chuckle releasing white smoke from her mouth as she did and raised her arm to look at the time but gasped when the only thing she found on her wrist was her marked and scarred flesh.

So that was what he was looking at?


	3. The Lightning Strike,

Authors note:-

You might keep thinking that Brooke personality keeps changing in this chapter but I just want to tell you that I did that for a reason. And I'd really like to thank JustLikeBrookeDavis for reviewing because I haven't really gotten much reviews in _any _of my stories but there's always one that keeps me going and in this one it's her. I would also like to add that there might be some mistakes in this and that's because I didn't have enough time to read through it because i wanted to get it posted as soon as possible in addition to that i'd like to say that this story is going to get kind of violent and full of crime _soon _i just need to find the perfect time.

And to the Brucas fans there will be some Brucas coming up but just not in _this_ chapter.

* * *

Story:- Paint It Black

**The Lightning Strike**

When did my life get so fucked up?

Was it when my mum found me putting on her favourite lipstick? Or was it when I kicked my first babysitter because I wanted my parents? Or was it when I chose to dress up as a slut and not only ended up impressing the boys in my year but _my _dad.

_It was nearly the ending of freshmen year and just started getting ready in my cheerleading uniform that I worked so hard for, for the last game of the school year._

_I smiled at my appearance in the mirror and just tucked a loose strand from my pony behind my ear and stuck a bobby pin there just in case it felt out during the game. I sighed as I heard my parents fighting downstairs about the flight they booked for the next vacation _away from me_._

_I've always planned on asking them if I could tag along but I would always leave it to the last minute getting too scared but whenever the day came I would always plaster a big fake smile on my face hoping that they will look past it and actually realise that it's all fake. That it's all for fucking show. _

_I tried humming to myself to block out the drained shouting and cursing I cursed myself when it didn't work so I just picked up the remote which lay on the desk I had since I was six that me and my dad made ourselves while Victoria brought us snacks and made sure we got our refreshments. I pressed my finger hard on the plus button making the voices and music from weird science surround me._

''_Lady, I wanna get to the bottom of this. ASAFP''.__  
__''__Oh, so do I''.__  
__''__But first I'd like to... butter your muffin.''__  
__''__Why do you have to be such a wanker?''__  
__I giggled as i said the last sentence along __with the movie ''because I get off on it!'' i always loved this movie. It always made me forget about the world around me and my position in life._

_I cringe slightly when I hear the front door bang shut and look out my window watching Victoria get into her car and pulling out of the drive way not caring about leaving me behind and who she left behind with me._

_She'll be back before breakfast tomorrow anyway. I'll walk downstairs after spending hours making myself look good then walk into the kitchen and just sit at the table and watch my mum and dad play happy fucking families. But the scary thing is the fact that I always end up playing along with them._

_I quickly speed up my routine and just add in the finishing touches and hope I can get it done fast enough before _he _comes in here. I quickly fit my feet inside my white plimsolls and grab my duffle bag carrying my clothes for the party after. _

_I let out a sigh of relief once I've reached downstairs and look in the mirror nearby the front door to see my overall look and tuck the strand that seemed to fall out again inside the bobby pin. I let out a yelp when a hand grips the top of my arm really hard feeling it squeeze in a bit of my muscle and then bite my bottom lip hard enough to taste some blood along with a slight taste of metal._

"_where do you think you're going?"_

_Fucking haircut._

_

* * *

_

I look at myself in the school toilet mirror and images start flooding my mind. Images of the night I had enough.

I quickly swipe away the tear that somehow dropped from the end of my eye to the tip of my nose. Grabbing the orange cylinder from my back pocket I unscrew the lid and place the pills inside my mouth and feel as it moves down my throat while being drained away with my saliva.

I haven't felt like this before.

I stopped feeling like this when I came here; and now the feelings back. The feeling when I feel like shit, the feeling when _I am_ shit. My dad was right, I can't do anything.

I shift a bit when I hear my phone go off.

"Hello?" I curse myself for sounding so broken. No one's meant to know I feel broken or hurt. I'm meant to be the invincible mysterious brooked Davis. The new girl who nobody knows about, they're clueless as to where I came from.

"_Hey, stranger. Where you been?" _It's Haley.

"Just been busy working at the diner" I actually mentally smile at myself for being do proud that it didn't come out like a lie.

"_Ok, just make sure you don't work yourself up to much"_ why does she have to do that? Why does she have to act like she cares? I don't deserve this; any of this.

"Will do" I barely whisper as I drop my pills back into my pocket and place my phone in-between my ear and shoulder as I get my earphones out from my bag.

"_Nathan and I are sitting at the benches with the rest of the gang, why don't you come over?"_ I let out a sigh. It's not like I don't want to meet them, I just want some time to myself.

"Okay, sure. Let me just quickly go to the toilet first kay?" I need more time. I don't want them to see me like this.

"_Yeah, sure. See you soon" _I say my goodbye and quickly shut my phone and place it in my pocket and grab the pills while I'm at it. I look at myself in the mirror as I digest the pills.

I need the most I can get for this.

I'm fucking Brooke Davis. The Brooke Davis they know doesn't cry or worry about meeting up with her friends. She just fucking shows up.

I grab my earphones and plug them into my phone and ears as I wash my face.

_Cold is the water_

_It freezes your already cold mind_

_Already cold, cold mind_

_And death is at your doorstep_

_And it will steal your innocence_

_But it will not steal your substance_

_But you are not alone in this_

_And you are not alone in this_

_As brothers we will stand and we'll hold your hand_

_Hold your hand_

Then why don't I fucking feel someone holding my hand? Why aren't my fingers intertwined with someone else's?

Why am I so fucking alone?

* * *

They're all smiling; they don't notice anything different about me.

Why aren't I happy about this?

I should be shouldn't I? They haven't noticed how fucking broken I am. I just need someone to fucking rescue me; but who will?

I watch as Nathan stares at Haley as she talks to me. It's different from the look that Deb gives her. It's got more… I don't know. But it's something different, something I haven't seen before.

I then watch as Haley talks to me. She's so unaware of _him _looking at her like that; I look bore into her eyes and notice how full they are. There isn't one indiscretion. She feels safe.

She has a man who will die for her in a second; she has Deb and a whole family. Her family isn't like mine; her parents actually cared about her first word.

She's so shielded from the harshness of the world and she doesn't even know it yet.

Like how Nathan wouldn't let anyone tell anyone about the drugs they deal or how when someone ever did mention it he would just give them a look.A look carrying de- what the fuck is with me and stupid looks? And why do I suddenly feel like slapping Haley? And shouting at her and telling her all about what's out _there_. Stupid naïve Haley.

I think I feel the pills finally kicking in.

* * *

I look outside the window and notice how blue the sky looked today. Blue like the weird set of eyes I saw the other day. That guy was hot.I let out a giggle when I try to picture him topless but immediately regret it when my whole English class including my teacher stare at me.

They're all looking at me like I have three heads. I look down when I hear a shuffle next to me and open it when I notice it's a note from _Haley._

_OMG Did __**the **__Brooke Davis just giggle._

I sigh and just stuff the paper in my pocket but get another one thrown at me. This time its Nathans handwriting

_Are you fucking high?_

Yes, Nathan thank you for spotting, what colour lollipop would you like?

"Brooke do you find something amusing?" my head shoots up from the sound of my name being said; It's Mr fucking-Jones."Nope" I look down after having enough of all these fucking heads turned my way."Good, now carry on from _once_" what the fuck? Carry on from _what_? I look over at Haley and she points to the book ahead of her. Oh, thanks Haley.

_ Once on a yellow piece of paper with green lines_

_he wrote a poem_

_and he called it "chops"_

_because that was the name of his dog_

_and thats what it was all about_

_his teacher gave him an A_

_and a gold star_

_and his mother hung it on the kitchen door_

_and read it to his aunts._

_that was the year Father Tracy_

_took all the kids to the zoo_

_and he let them sing on the bus_

_and his little sister was born_

_with tiny nails and no hair_

_and his mother and father kissed alot_

_and the girl around the corner sent him a_

_Valentine signed with a row of X's_

_and he had to ask his father what the X's meant_

_and his father always tucked him in bed at night_

_and was always there to do it_

_once on a piece of white paper with blue lines_

_he wrote a poem_

_he called it "Autumn"_

_because that was the name of the season_

_and that's what it was all about_

_and his teacher gave him an A_

_and asked him to write more clearly_

_and his mother never hung it on the kitchen door_

_because of the new paint_

_and the kids told him_

_that Father Tracy smoked cigars_

_and left butts on the pews_

_and sometime they would burn holes_

_that was the year his sister got glasses_

_with thick lenses and black frames_

_and the girl around the corner laughed_

_when he asked her to go see santa claus_

_and the kids told him why_

_his mother and father kissed alot_

_and his father never tucked him in bed at night_

_and his father got mad_

_when he cried for him to do it_

_once on a paper torn from his notebook_

_he wrote a poem_

_and he called it "Innocence: A Question"_

_because that was the question about his girl_

_and thats what it was all about_

_and his professor gave him an A_

_and a strange steady look_

_and his mother never hung it on the kitchen door_

_because he never showed her_

_that was the year Father Tracy died_

_and he forgot how the end_

_of the Apostles's Creed went_

_and he caught his sister_

_making out on the back porch_

_and his mother and father never kissed_

_or even talked_

_and the girl around the corner_

_wore too much make up_

_that made him cough when he kissed her_

_but he kissed her anyway_

_because it was the thing to do_

_and at 3 am he tucked himself into bed_

_his father snoring soundly_

_that's why on the back of a brown paper bag_

_he tried another poem_

_and he called it "Absolutely Nothing"_

_because that's what it was really all about_

_and he gave himself an A_

_and a slash on each damned wrist_

_and he hung it on the bathroom door_

_because this time he didnt think_

_he could reach the kitchen-_

Like I said a million times before ,Fuck life.


	4. Mad world,

_This Chapter Isn't Complete. Just Didn't want to keep any of you waiting because I really don't know when the next time I'm going to sit down and write is._

" Stay here let me just go get something " and without telling me where we are or what he's going to get he just walks towards the dodgy looking flat. I sigh as I take a puff of my cigarette ignoring the stares of the people that are walking past me.

They all have the same fucking expression. The one where they scowl and squint their eyes like their looking through you, fucking dicks.

All they know about life is how to top up their freaking credit cards and how to tip their fucking bell boys after fucking them.

I_ used_ to be like that; emphasis on the _used._ I changed. I found out that everything was being planned out for me and that I never had a choice in anything.

I remember what my mum use to say to me after she had a fight with Richard. 'Life's a bitch and then you die' I guess it's true.

My life right now isn't anything but a bitch and it's not going to be long until I fucking die, After all the drugs and crap I take.

But might as well live a short and carefree life rather than a long unhappy one right? I let out a sigh of frustration when a group of girls giggling walk past me and stare at me. I swear. The next person or fucking group that stares at me is going get a fucking smacking.

What the fuck is taking chase so long?

I bet he's fucking dealing shit. He should have at least given me his car keys so I can sit in the bloody car instead of standing here and having to watch fake sluts walk past me.

* * *

Took him bloody long enough.

I watch with a massive scowl on my face as he walks up to me with a fucking smirk on his face and slaps my arse before he unlocks in the car and nods for me to get in after him.

I get in the car lean my head back on the head rest the second my knees bend when I sit on the leather seats in his car.

I watch at the corner of my eye as he opens up the glove compartment and stashes in a brown bag and slightly wince when he bangs it shut. What the fuck was the point in that? Could have just shut it normally and it also would have fucking reduced the chance of it breaking.

Idiot.

"Where to next?" he doesn't answer; just carries on driving. All I want to do is go home I'm so tired. I'm actually thinking about the second my head touches my pillow.

"How about we go to the café not far away and eat" what? Did chase just ask me if we wanted to go to a café. Normally he'll just want to get take away, fuck then sleep.

"What?" I question knowing what he said but just getting him to say it again. It's actually a nice feeling; to get a say in something once in a while.

"Don't make me repeat myself, you know I hate repeating myself" I roll my eyes knowing that soon he's gonna have a hissy fit. But again just for the sake of it I just play along.

"No, I actually didn't know" I don't know what he's going to do next but I also don't care, I'm too tired.

"just trying to do something fucking nice for once, no need to act like a fucking deaf bitch" I know I should say something back like a "pull over, I'm done", but I need him; otherwise I'll be by myself and surrounded by fake smiley faces. I just don't want to be alone right now. So all I say is "fuck you" under my breath.

And because this time I actually don't care about what he's going to say next I put the radio on and just listen to the song that's on.

_All around me are familiar faces__  
__Worn out places, worn out faces__  
__Bright and early for their daily races__  
__Going nowhere, going nowhere__  
__And their tears are filling up their glasses__  
__No expression, no expression__  
__Hide my head I want to drown my sorrow__  
__No tomorrow, no tomorrow__  
__And I find it kind of funny__  
__I find it kind of sad__  
__The dreams in which I'm dying__  
__Are the best I've ever had__  
__I find it hard to tell you__  
__'Cos I find it hard to take__  
__When people run in circles__  
__It's a very, very__  
__Mad Wo-_

"What the fuck?" I snap my head around to see chase carrying on driving.

"I don't listen to that crap" what the fuck was his problem? I swear he's asking for something bad to happen to him.

"Whatever" I mutter under my lips. I watch my surroundings as it all turns into a colourful blur and actually wonder if chase is taking me to that stupid café we had a fuss about but I don't say anything. No point. He'll probably just pick up a gun that would come out of nowhere and just hit me across the face with until I get unconscious instead of shooting me with it.

I smirk at the irony of it but notice that I caught someone's attention and immediately get rid of it. "What the fuck you smirking at?" I don't answer him. Once again, there's no point. He'll probably ju- I get the image in my head again and actually bit my lip from making it spread into a grin.

I think I actually found out why Haley always tells me I have a weird sense of humour. I just thinks it's them, they actually laugh at jokes. They laugh at what's meant to be funny but I laugh at stuff that's not funny, but in a way is. Like that boy that fell over yesterday on the way to English; it was sad but funny. Not like the kid wont laugh at me if it happened to me.

I look out the window again and notice that's its already sunset; that's another day gone to waste. That's all I seem to accomplish nowadays; a day with chase and him treating me like shit.

I stare ahead of me as I watch chase park his car in front of a café, guess the answer to that question earlier on was a yes.

* * *

The second I get out of the car I hear a group of males and females laugh at something but I don't turn around to look at them. What am I going to get out of it just a picture of what they look like and then the mental picture will disappear after a while.

But I guess that was a lie because as soon as I hear a deep chuckle I quickly snap my head towards where the gang is and quickly swallow the lump seemed to be caught in my throat.

It was that guy from the diner. The guy with the fucking blue eyes; I hate this guy.

He still hasn't seen me so I hope I can get past him without him noticing. Maybe I should just hide behind chase then run into the café when I pass the group. Yeah, that should work.

What the fuck – are you hearing yourself Brooke? You're getting scared and giddy over a boy you haven't even said one word to.

I stand there and start taking small steps towards the café when I hear chase come out of the car.

"Brooke!" Damn it. Did he _need _to shout. I snap my head around and notice chase standing with the group of people and squint my eyes when I notice that their all staring at me. _All _of them, even that fucking guy I hate.

"Mmmhhm" I look up at him as if I haven't noticed he's calling me there like he's going to ask me something. Great act Brooke, Brilliant.

I watch as he lifts him arm up and starts wriggling his finger signalling me towards where he and the others stand. I start taking slow steps towards him and search for a certain pair of blue eyes while I take the steps and I catch sight of them straight away seeming as they stick out in the dark and their the only ones that are paying attention towards me.

When I get there chase wraps his arm around my waist protectively as if he _owns_ me but I don't do anything about it.

* * *

_"He that can have Patience, can have what he will"_


End file.
